In the nail industry, a nail technician keeps multiple nail products and grooming supplies at a work station. However, the nail products and grooming supplies often get lost in crowded countertops or drawers and result in spills. Further, customers typically go from one station to another for different procedures. For example, a customer sits at a nail technician desk for various manicuring applications and then sits at a drying station remote from the nail technician desk.